


The Teaser

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: "Son çıkan teaser'ı gördüm."





	The Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Teaser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366111) by fulushouxi. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

“Oh, işte buradasın Kai-shi!” Taemin SHINee yurdunun kapısını açarken arkadaşını selamladı.

Jongin onu kapının önünden ittirdi.

“Bana şöyle seslenme. Yalnız mısın?”  etrafa bakmak için boynunu çevirdiğinde sordu.

“Birkaç saattir.”

Taemin kapıyı kapattı ve Jongin’e döndü. “Ee, nasılsın.”

“Eh, aynı şeyler işte.” Jongin ayakkabılarını çıkararak sordu. “Okulun bittiğine sevindim.”

“Anlat bakalım.”

“Ha, birkaç aydır işi gevşetiyorsun!” Jongin karşılık verdi ve kendini oturma odasındaki koltuğa bıraktı.

İkisi de aylaklık yapıyordu ama Taemin kendisi aynı şarkıyı binlerce kez sergileyip dünya turundayken ona işi gevşettiğini söylediği zamanları Jongin’in kendine geri ödediğini biliyordu. Taemin Jongin’in ne kadar sıkı çalıştığının farkındaydı; Jongin’in kariyeri Taemin’in kariyeriydi ta ki Taemin çıkıp Jongin’i arkasında bırakana kadar – bir süreliğine.

“Son teaser’ı gördüm.” Dedi Taemin.

Tabii ki onları görmüş ve hepsini izlemişti. Sonunda tanınan ve iş dünyasına adım atmaya izin verilen Jongin için mutluydu. Etrafındaki kişilerin tek tek seçildiğini izlemek onun için sinir bozucu olmalıydı. Aralarında rekabet olsa bile Taemin Jongin’le gurur duyuyordu.

Uzun zamandır beraber pratik yapmamışlardı o yüzden koreografi Jongin’in duruşu kadar Taemin’i şaşırtmıştı. Taemin Jongin’in bu kadar etkileyici olabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Jongin biraz neşelenmiş görünüyordu ve olabildiğince gerçekçi görünmeye çalışarak sordu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Ne zaman kılıksız oldun sen?” sordu Taemin.

Jongin utangaç bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Bana öyle olmam gerektiğini söylediler.”

Ama Taemin’in ona söylemediği şey ise teaser’ı izlerken üyesinde rahatsız bir yanma hissettiği ve Jongin’in elinin teninde nasıl hissettirdiğiydi.

Jongin ciddileşmişti. “YouTube’daki yorumları gördüm. İnsanlar beni sevmemiş.”

“Tabii ki sevdiler!” Taemin hemen karşı çıktı. Şunu demek üzereydi, “Başta benim için de öyleydi.” ama doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Herkesin başından beri evcil hayvanıydı.

“Seni tanıdıkça daha çok sevecekler.”

Jongin inledi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Göstermemesine rağmen Taemin dinlediğini biliyordu. Onu neşelendirmek için ayağa kalktı Taemin.

_“Girl, I can’t explain what I feel.”_

Taemin Jongin’in dansının kendi versiyonunu yaparken Jongin sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. Koreografinin yavaş, süzgün hareketleri onu zorluyordu. Jongin’in balet geçmişi performansı iyi yapmasına olanak sağlıyordu. Taemin buna sahip değildi; ara sıra sokak dansçısıydı. Taemin boşverdi ama iyi görünmediğini biliyordu.

“Yapamıyorum. Bu çok… zarif.” Alay etti.

“Kapa çeneni.” Jongin ayağa kalktı ve elini Taemin’in ağzına vurmaya çalıştı. Taemin zorla kolunu tutmuştu çünkü Jongin ondan daha uzun ve daha güçlüydü.

“Sen yap o zaman.” Taemin ona söyleyerek Jongin’i ittirdi ve yerine oturdu.

Jongin aksesuar olarak kullanmak için kapüşonunu çıkardı. Ne kadar komik göründüğünü bilerek birbirlerine sırıttılar. Başta Jongin’in yüzünü ifadesiz tutması imkansızdı ama havaya girmişti. Dansın uç hareketine gelene kadar karaktere bürünmüştü ve Taemin’e şehvet dolu bakışını sergiliyordu. Eli bedeninden aşağıya süzüldü, neredeyse penisine kadar, hatta şu anda teaser’dakinden daha aşağıdaydı. Kapüşonu hızla Taemin’e attı ve daire çizerek döndü; kalçaları yavaş ve baştan çıkarıcı şekilde hareket etmişti.

Taemin’in boğazı aniden kurumaya başlamıştı. Jongin baldırlarına ve kalçasına sıkıca yapışan dar pantolonunu giyiyordu ve Taemin nereye bakması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bedeninin tepkilerinden acı bir şekilde farkında olarak kıpırdandı. Jongin’in tişörtünü kavradı ve düzgün bir pozisyon bulmaya çalıştı, şeyi göstermeyecek…

Taemin farkına bile varmadan Jongin bitirmişti. Şimdi hızla solurken daha da neşeli görünüyordu. Şaşkın Taemin’in önünde dramatik bir şekilde eğildi.

“İşte böyle yapılıyor.” Dedi ve yanına oturarak Taemin’in omzuna vurdu. Taemin yeterince etkilenmiş görünmediğinden Jongin kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Ne oldu? Sen ne…?” Jongin tişörtünü aldı. Kendisinin ve Taemin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Hemen tişörtü vererek geriye çekildi. “Çok zarif, huh?” kollarını birleştirerek sordu.

“Gerçekten çok komik.” Taemin hızla cevaplayarak tişörte tutundu.

“Teaser’ı izlerken de bu oldu mu?”

Taemin sessizliğini biraz fazla sürdürmüştü. Jongin kıkırdadı.

“Sanki provalarda hiç sertleşmedin daha önce.” Taemin karşı çıktı; Jongin’in de sertleştiğini biliyordu.

“Kapa çeneni.”

“Neden sertleşmiştin? Benim yüzümden mi?” Taemin ileriye gidiyordu. Jongin’in yanakları kırmızının en koyu tonuna bürünmüştü.

Taemin elini Jongin’in baldırına koyarak onu zıplatmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin sordu ama Taemin Jongin’in elini henüz uzaklaştırmaya çalışmadığını biliyordu. Bacağının içini okşadı ve Jongin’in ürpermesini izledi; işaret parmağını Jongin’in dizine götürdü, dokunuşu hafif ve sinirlendiriciydi.

Jongin yeniden ürperdi. Taemin zaman kaybetmeden Jongin’in ilgisinin alaydan başka bir şeye dönüşmesinden keyif alıyordu. Elini Jongin’in bacağında aşağı yukarı hareket ettirerek daha da yukarılara geldi. Jongin’in alt dudağı titriyordu, titremeyi durdurmak için dudağını ısırdı ve beyaz dişleri dolgun dudağında kırmızı bir iz bırakmıştı.

Taemin’in eli yukarıya çıktı ve sonunda Jongin’in büyüyen çadırında durdu. Jongin keskin bir nefes çekti içine ve koltuğa iyice gömüldü. Taemin ona dokunmakta biraz tereddütlüydü ama Jongin’in de istediğini bilerek koyuverdi. Ayrıca Jongin’in kızarmasındaki gerçeği görmek istiyordu.

Taemin pantolonu çözmeye başladı. Jongin’in eli ona yardım ediyordu. Jongin sakar bir şekilde kalçasını kaldırarak pantolonunu indirdi. Taemin görünen ereksiyonunu okşadığında Jongin iç çamaşırını çıkarmak üzereydi. Jongin yüksek sesli bir bağırış kopardı. Yüzü gerilmişti ve titriyordu. Taemin kumaşın üzerinden ıslaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Şaşırarak elini hareket ettirmeyi unutmuştu. Jongin Taemin’in elinin üzerinde olduğu kumaşa baktı. Hafif bir pembelik elmacık kemiklerine yayılmaya başlamıştı ve utanmış görünüyordu. Taemin geri çekildi. Jongin’in başı geriye düştü ve başını çevirerek sisli gözlerle Taemin’e baktı.

İkisi de sıradaki hareketi düşünerek birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Sonra Jongin aniden oturdu ve Taemin’in pantolonun kemerinden tuttu. İrkilme sırası Taemin’deydi. Pantolonunu çabuk çıkarması için Jongin’e yardım etmesi amacıyla kalçalarını kaldırması gerektiğini anlamıştı; Jongin gibi aynı utançla yüzleşmek istemiyordu.

Ereksiyonu çoktan yumuşamıştı ama hızla hayata dönüyordu. Jongin’in dokunuşları kendininkiler kadar sabırlı değildi, hızla yanan bölgeye gitmişlerdi. Çadırını avuçlarken gözlerine kurnaz bir şekilde bakıyordu Jongin. Taemin nedenini merak etti ama sonuçta umursamıyordu çünkü Jongin’in sıcak parmakları çoktan yanan üyesine dolanmıştı.

Taemin aşağıya eğdi bakışlarını ve boğazından sabırsız bir inilti fırladı. Jongin cevap olarak hımladı. Hızını yavaş tutmaya çalıştı ama Taemin’in şansına o kadar sabrı yoktu. Kontağı daha kaygan yapmak için önceden gelen menileri ucuna sürdü ve sonra hızını iyice artırdı. Tutuşu sıkıydı ve Taemin’in hassas teninden bunu anlıyordu.

Taemin’in orgazmı karnında yükselmeye başlamıştı ve Jongin bunu çileden çıkan hareketlerinde görebiliyordu; elleri koltuğa sıkıca yapışmıştı ve kendini Jongin’in eline itiyordu. Jongin daha yavaş ve baştan çıkarıcı bir tempo tutarken tekniğini değiştirdi biraz. Taemin böyle Jongin’in kendini çekip çekmediğini ve provalarda Taemin tarafından baştan çıkarıldığı zaman bunu Jongin’in nasıl yaptığını merak ediyordu…

Taemin titrek bir inlemeyle yere fışkırtarak boşalmıştı. Gözlerinin ucuyla Jongin’in sırıttığını görmüştü.  Jongin hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar onu çekmeye devam etti. Taemin kendini koltuğa iyice gömerken, Jongin memnun bir halde oturdu ve ellerini iç çamaşırına sildi.

“İstediğin şey buydu, değil mi?” Jongin kısık bir sesle sordu. Taemin cevap veremeyecek kadar sersem ve şaşkındı. Jongin ayağa kalktı ve pantolonunu giydi.

“Üzerimi değiştirmem lazım..” mırıldanarak utanmazca kıkırdadı.

Taemin de kalkarak giyindi. Hala neler olduğunu kavramaya çalışıyordu. Önceden bir erkekle beraber olmuştu ama Jongin en yakın arkadaşıydı. Jongin sınırlarının dışında olmalıydı.

Peçete alıp yerdeki pisliği temizlemek için mutfağa gitti. Jongin tuvaletten çıkmıştı ve Taemin ensesinde onun bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Arkasını dönmek istemiyordu gerçekten.

Ön kapının açılıp SHINee hyunglarının tanıdık gevezeliklerinin yurdu doldurduğunu duyduğunda rahatlamıştı.

“Hey, Jonginnie! Bir sonraki teaser ne zaman çıkacak?”

 

 

**_THE END._ **


End file.
